Un extraño sentimiento
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: A Kyle le pasa algo, sus amigos tratan de animarlo sin mucho exito, llega alguien nuevo al pueblito y es un tanto extraña, ¿Stan y Cartman celosos?¿Y como que ella si puede animar a Kyle? Bueno si les intereso pasen y lean...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, es mi primer fic de South Park, espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, sinceramente está un poco raro, espero que le entiendan n_nU además tratare de escribirlo lo más grosero que pueda, se me hará un poco difícil, pero como es South Park así tiene que ser, bueno los dejo leer…

**Declaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, si fuera mío, lo cual nunca pasara, Kyle se casaría conmigo *-* ok eso no xD

**Advertencias: **ninguna por el momento.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

En el pequeño pueblito de South Park de Colorado se encontraban 4 jóvenes de 14 años esperando el autobús como todo los días de toda su vida, sus nombres son Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny, los 4 ya habían crecido, ahora son más altos pero con su misma ropa invernal, pero algo andaba mal en el cuarteto de chicos, Kyle se veía demasiado decaído, triste y deprimido, todo comenzó desde que regreso de algún lugar al que había ido con su familia ese fin de semana…

-Kyle, te noto muy callado, ¿Qué te ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-Le decía Stan con tono preocupado tratando de formar una sonrisa para darle confianza sin mucho éxito.

-Si que ¿te pasa judío de mierda? Ni siquiera te defiendes de mis insultos matutinos.-Decía Cartman de forma indiferente sin mirarlo, pero por dentro si estaba preocupado, aun que no lo admitiría.

-Cierto, tienes una especie de aura de depresión y tristeza.-Decía Kenny sin su capucha mientras le observaba tomando su barbilla pensando.

-Y-yo….-Trataba de articular alguna palabra, para decirles que no le pasaba nada, aun que era más que obvio que si le pasaba algo, pero sabía que sus amigos se burlarían de el tan solo por estar triste por eso. Pero en ese preciso momento llego el autobús, salvándolo de dar estúpidas explicaciones que no valían la pena decirles. Se sintió muy aliviado por eso.

En la ida a la escuela en el autobús ya no tocaron el tema del que les tenía muy preocupados, decidieron darle un tiempo a su amigo para que el solo les hablara de lo que le pasaba, pero sabían que Stan haría que le dijera de una manera u otra su situación para poder ayudarlo en lo que pudieran. Sin embargo, sus demás compañeros del salón también notaron que algo le pasaba a Kyle, ya que era muy extraño que estuviera con esa actitud, todos, incluyendo sorpresivamente la pandilla de Craig y el grupo de Wendy trataron de animarlo de alguna manera, pero él ni los miro, el estaba más absorto en sus pensamientos que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

En toda la mañana recibió muchas atenciones de parte de todos, hasta los profesores notaron que Kyle no ponía atención a su clase, lo cual eso no es normal, ya que el es el que saca mejores calificaciones de toda la escuela y no pondría en juego sus preciadas calificaciones, también les habían preguntado a Stan, Cartman y Kenny el motivo de la actitud de Kyle pero ellos tan solo negaban porque ni hasta ellos sabían que pasaba, y todo había empezado desde que regreso de el viaje familiar que había tenido, pero su familia también se veía triste y decaída, eso hizo que ellos sospecharan aun mas.

En el receso…

-Chicos, ¿d-de verdad K-kyle n-no les hablo de n-nada?-Pregunto inocentemente Butters, aun que ya sabia la respuesta, lo habían repetido muchas veces el trio de amigos.

-Desgraciadamente no.-Le respondió un poco molesto Kenny acercándose un poco más a él, sin que se diera cuenta.

-Es demasiado estúpido el pelirrojo, ¿Cómo se le ocurre guardarse algo como eso? Ggrr.-Gruñía furioso Cartman enterrando su tenedor a su almuerzo, sorprendiendo a los demás en la mesa de la extraña actitud de el hacia Kyle, ya que todos sabían que se odiaban a morir, pero el al notar todas las miradas de confusión.-Tan solo es un idiota, no es divertido molestarlo si no está de humor.

-Bueno, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar qué le pasa, así que tu y Kenny me dejaran solo con él, así yo podre hablar con el.-Mirada de odio de Cartman.-Entonces ¿están de acuerdo?-Decía Stan ignorando la mirada de odio.

-Si, está bien, será divertido ¿verdad Cartman?-Respondía Kenny con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin duda, algo trae entre manos. Y Cartman asentía molesto, aun que nadie le tomo en cuenta su extraño enojo.

-E-espero que p-puedan hacer h-hablar a Kyle, p-para así poder a-ayudarlo. Decía felizmente Butters.-Y de c-casualidad saben ¿d-donde esta?

-Dijo que tenía que hacer algo, pero no nos dijo que, tal vez solo dijo eso para no juntarse con nosotros para no evadirlo con preguntas.- Respondía Stan mirando su almuerzo.

Al terminar el receso regresaron a sus salones como normalmente lo hacen, y no hicieron nada en las siguientes clases, en la salida Kenny se fue con Cartman a la casa del último para jugar videojuegos, seguían preocupados por su amigo Kyle pero lo mejor era dejarlo con Stan, sabían perfectamente que él le sacaría la sopa, tan solo había que dejarlos solos, aun que para Cartman eso era molesto. Caminaban juntos Stan y Kyle en silencio, uno muy incomodo que prefirió romperlo Stan, además el estaba acompañándolo a su casa.

-Kyle.-Le llamo con tono serio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le respondió sin mirarlo, aun no se sentía listo para hablar de "eso", pero sabia que su mejor amigo trataría de hacerlo hablar, seria algo inevitable.

-¿Confías en mi?-Le pregunta sorprendiendo al pelirrojo a su lado por la repentina pregunta, no por nada eran mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-Claro que si, por eso eres mi mejor amigo.-Le dice casi en un susurro un poco dolido agachando su cabeza para no mirarlo.

-Entonces cuéntame que es lo que te pasa, por favor.-Le pedía poniéndose en frente del pelirrojo impidiéndole el paso.-Si necesitas un hombro en donde llorar, aquí estoy, siempre he estado aquí para ti.-Le decía tomándolo de los hombros y diciendo eso ultimo de manera dulce y con una sincera sonrisa.

Kyle dejo de mirar el suelo para mirarlo a los ojos con unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes, se abalanzo contra Stan en un abrazo llorando, Stan un poco sorprendido corresponde al apretado abrazo que duro por un largo tiempo.

-S-stan e-es que d-duele m-mucho…-Le decía aun llorando en el abrazo, Stan se quedo sorprendido esperando que siguiera hablando, para así saber qué es lo que pasaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, además también espero que lo haya escrito bien, ya que no se me da mucho eso de las groserías y haber si adivinan que cual es el motivo por el que Kyle esta asi.

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, sinceramente mis más sinceras disculpas por actualizar tan tarde, de verdad lo lamento, leí que a muchos les gustaron mi inicio de fic southparquiesco(?) y quise actualizar mucho antes pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela que ya termino y mis problemas personales que la inspiración se me fue y ya no pude escribir completamente el capitulo como me hubiera gustado, pero espero que les guste este capítulo ya que me esforcé por escribirlo bien por ustedes, los lectores que me dejaron review y que no pude responder, pero ahora si responderé, y muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, me hicieron feliz por sus reviews y espero que más de uno le guste el capitulo, ya sin más les dejo leer…

**Declaimer: **South Park no me pertenece, son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, si fuera mío, lo cual nunca pasara, Kyle se casaría conmigo *-* ok eso no xD (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **Habrá OCC, no tanto, o bueno nose, pero espero que no haya tanto.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Kyle aun llorando había dejado de hablar, se mordió su labio y desvió sus ojos de los achocolatados de Stan ya que aun no quería decirle a su amigo la "horrible noticia" que lo estaba atormentando desde que llego a South Park, pero suponía que ya lo sospechaba, y todo había comenzado desde que regreso de ese viaje para visitar a sus familiares de parte de su padre, que no había visto desde hace muchos años. Hasta había conocido a una chica muy linda de su misma edad, ella ahora sería su nueva prima, ya que su tía la había adoptado al no poder tener hijos, la chica lo había tratado con mucha confianza, algo demasiado extraño. Pero dejando eso de lado, recordó todo lo que había pasado, cada uno de los detalles lo recordaba viéndolo en cámara lenta ante sus ojos haciéndolo llorar mas, el ya quería que parara, se sentía horrible eso, pero no paraba lastimándolo aun mas.

Stan seguía esperando a que Kyle articulara alguna palabra, pero eso no paso, desesperado lo tomo del rostro con sus dos manos obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos, el no paraba de llorar y trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante de su mejor amigo, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas que no paraban de escurrirse por su rostro. Stan tratando de leer sus pensamientos a través de su rostro sin mucho éxito, se acerca más al rostro del pelirrojo observándolo detenidamente…

-¡Kyle! Ya dime porque te duele, ¿a qué te refrieres?-Pregunto de manera alarmante sin dejar de observar lo ojos verdes de su amigo.

-Y-yo aun no pue-puedo decírtelo, n-no me siento a-aun l-listo…lo lo sí-siento Stan.-Apenas había podido articular esas palabras, que le habían dolido hasta el alma, de verdad que quería decírselo todo, pero aun no se sentía listo, después de todo, se enteraría por otras personas.

Stan se había quedado congelado de la impresión, hasta había abierto ligeramente su boca sorprendido de esa respuesta, que para nada esperaba, además, después de todo lo que había dicho, no fue suficiente como para que le tuviera la confianza para contárselo y tratar de dar alguna solución, eso le había llegado hasta el corazón hiriéndolo bastante.

-¡BIEN! ¡No me digas nada! pero ocultarle cosas importante a tus amigos no es bueno, te estás haciendo daño estúpido, pero si no te importa, a mi menos, ¡yo me largo!-Había soltado a Kyle respondiéndole casi gritando con esas palabras envenenadas, cegadas por la ira y la tristeza que se le había acumulado en su interior. Se dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo en un mar de lágrimas.

Stan siguió caminando firmemente, el no quería llegar hasta esa horrible respuesta, pero era la verdad, y si no le pensaba bien, estaría jodido lo que quedara de su vida. Sentía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento por el enorme dolor que tenía en su corazón llevándose una mano hacia él y con la otra mano se limpiaba algunas lagrimas que se le habían salido, el no quería hablarle de esa manera y menos abandonarlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo único en que pensaba era en llegar a su casa y encerrarse todo el día en su habitación.

* * *

En la casa de Cartman, jugaban videojuegos tranquilamente, sin decirse nada, Kenny le mandaba miradas disimuladas…

-¡Oye!-Por fin había llamado la atención para así ya poder tener la "charla" que tenía planeada.

-¿Qué quieres Kenny? ¿Que no ves que estoy tratando de matar a estos robots?-Gruño Cartman molesto por interrumpir su sagrado juego.

-¿Te gusta Kyle?-Pregunto calmadamente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, ya que no quería ver la reacción de su amigo, bueno, si quería, pero prefirió mejor no mirarlo por si le lanzaba golpe.

-¿Q-QUE? N-no claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?-Se había sonrojado bastante y no quería mirar a Kenny, además se hacía muchas preguntas mentales.

-Jajaja claro que te gusta, he visto como lo has mirado todos estos años, además te preocupaste mucho por el esta mañana.-Lo miraba con una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro.-Y has cambiado mucho físicamente, eso lo hace aun mas sospechoso, ya no eres nuestro gordito amigo, ahora te ves todo delgado y has estado desarrollando algunos músculos, ¿Por qué será?-Lo siguió mirando pícaramente y riendo por lo bajo, ya que cuando lo volteo a ver estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas con los ojos en blanco, y empezó a tartamudear.

-N-no me gusta, sería imposible, ¿YO? ¿Con el judío de mierda? Pero que cosas dices.-Decia ya sin mirarlo, aun no podía creer que lo hubiera descubierto todo, ahora su plan ha fallado.

-Claro, claro, lo que digas.-Le había respondido Kenny, sabía que había dado en el clavo, ahora solo faltaba convencerlo de que lo confesara por sí mismo.

* * *

Kyle regreso a su casa solo, no había podido limpiar el rastro de lagrimas, así que no le importo que sus padres lo vieran en ese estado tan demacrado. Sheilla al verlo entrar en ese estado lo ve preocupada, aunque ella se sentía igual que Kyle respecto a lo que paso, se acerco estrechándolo en un abrazo, ella no podía dejar que siguiera sufriendo por eso, la vida sigue y si él no lo hace quedándose en el pasado, no podrá salir adelante en la vida.

-¿Ma-mamá?-Le llamo aun en el abrazo, se sentía muy mal, ya quería que ese dolor se terminara, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, se le salieron aun mas las lagrimas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa hijo?-Le respondió un poco triste, ya había pensado mucho en lo que le diría, ya estaba demasiada preocupada por su hijo, sintió mucha culpabilidad al obligarlo a ir a la escuela, sabía que no debía, pero quería que siguiera con una vida normal.

-¿Pa-papá fue a v-ver lo d-de lo I-ike?-La miro con una expresión en su rostro que a nadie le gustaría ver, tal vez si a Cartman ya que siempre se burla de él, pero eso es diferente.

-Si.-Respiro hondo antes de responderle de una manera fría sin mirarlo, tan solo ver un punto en la nada, ella sin duda también quería llorar, descargar con todo lo que tenia adentro, pero ahora más que nunca tenía que ser muy fuerte para su ahora único hijo.

-¿P-porque tenía q-que pasarle e-eso mamá? ¿Por qué?-Lloro un poco más en el abrazo que aun no terminaba con Sheilla y se quito su ushaka.

-Ssshh ya no digas mas, el ahora está en un mejor lugar, cálmate y ven a cenar, ¿si?-Mientras le decía eso lo miraba con algo de ternura acariciando su cabello rojizo y esponjado para darle ánimos.

-No tengo hambre.-Tomo una pausa para respirar hondo y calmarse más dejando de llorar-¿mañana puedo faltar a la escuela? Por favor.-Le suplico a Sheilla mirándola tristemente, tan solo él quería encerrarse y vivir en su habitación lo que le quedaba de vida.

-Está bien, puedes faltar, mañana hablare a la escuela para comunicárselos y les tendré que confesar la verdad, así que no quiero que rechistes por eso, entendiste, y te llevare la cena como quiera, y quiero que te termines todo.-Kyle la miro aterrado pero asintió, agarro su ushaka que había quedado en el suelo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Stan fue el primero en llegar, esperaba a Cartman y Kenny, no quería enfrentarlos y decirles la verdad, pero para que mentir, después de todo lo iban a descubrir…

-¡Hey! Stan, ¿Qué paso con Kyle? ¿Lograste hacerlo hablar?-Le pregunto corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba Kenny, y detrás de el corría Cartman que lucía desesperado por saber lo que paso ayer.

-No…-Respondió de manera fría sin mirarlos.

Kenny y Cartman se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar, ya que eso no podía ser cierto, eso tan solo significaba que Kyle hasta ya no le tenía confianza a su mejor amigo.

-Entonces… ¿discutieron?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada Cartman, aunque por dentro esbozaba una enorme sonrisa triunfadora.

-Digamos que sí, pero aunque hayamos peleado, aun quiero saber que le pasa, nunca nos había pasado algo como eso, no entiendo que le pasa.-Decia preocupado y arrepentido por lo que le había dicho ayer.

-Y ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto mirando el lugar donde siempre se situaba el pequeño pelirrojo.

-No lo sé Kenny, tal vez lo veremos en la escuela.-Respondio imitando el gesto que hacia su amigo de observar el lugar vacio de Kyle.

Los tres amigos se subieron al autobús, y estuvieron impacientes todo el viaje a la escuela por su amigo pelirrojo. Al llegar se fueron rápidamente a su salón buscando a Kyle con la mirada, al parecer aun no llegaba, pero pensaban que pronto aparecería, tenía que ir. Se había empezado a llenar el salón, Wendy llego con Bebe platicando muy animadamente, pero se dieron cuenta que había una especie de aura de decepción, tristeza, bueno lo que fuera que se supone que era, lo trasmitían Stan, Kenny y Cartman, ellas dudosas se acercaron.

-Chicos, ¿Qué les pasa?-Pregunto Bebe.

-Nada que les importe.-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo sin mirarlas, Wendy trato de besar a Stan pero no se había dejado, las dos indignadas se fueron a su lugar.

El señor Garrinson llego con unos papeles en las manos, pidió amablemente que se sentaran todos, ya que tenía que hacer un anuncio muy importante.

-Chicos, por lo que me acaban de informar, su compañero Kyle no vendrá a clases, y también por los siguientes días, al parecer paso algo muy grave okey.-Siguio leyendo los papeles, hasta que se quedo leyendo un párrafo.-Este al parecer el hermano de menor de Kyle, Ike, sufrió un grave accidente de auto y…esta muerto…okey.-El salón se quedo en silencio.-Bueno eso es todo ah empezar con la clase okey.-Dejo los papeles y se dispuso a dar la clase, agarro un gis empezando a escribir alguna información en el pizarrón, sin notar que Stan, Kenny y Cartman abrieron los ojos los mas que podían, y se quedaron helados, tan solo al escuchar que Ike había muerto.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta, no querían ahora tener esa estúpida clase, no después de la desagradable noticia que les acababan de dar, ahora ya entendían todo, porque se había encerrado con ellos, las reacciones que tenia, el ánimo que ahora poseía no era el del alegre Kyle que se peleaba con Cartman y le confiaba todo a Stan, ahora lo entendía todo, lo único que se les ocurría hacer, era ir a la casa del pelirrojo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y pues muchas gracias a _**cerezita1806**_ por su sugerencia, de verdad que no sabía cómo continuar, y tenía pensado otra cosa, pero con ese review me gusto la idea, y la utilice, espero que ahora como vaya escribiendo la historia les guste. Y además sentí que me salió muy uke este Kyle, nose porque, me quedo demasiado sentimental, aunque me ha gustado como ha quedado el capitulo, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo n_n

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo :)

Por cada review que reciba, tal vez Stan "console" a Kyle ¬w¬

Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Adiós.


End file.
